Mini/Jurassic Park
The minis found in Jurassic Park fanfiction are mini-''Tyrannosaurus rex. This can be shortened to '''mini-''T. rex'. Mini-''T. rex have two thick legs and two short arms. They walk with their body held horizontally, tail straight back and head pointed forwards. In cases where the mini-''T. rex'' is named after another dinosaur, it can have the physical characteristics of that species. For example, spino has a sail-like projection on its back, like Spinosaurus. As a mini, they love bacon, of course, but will enjoy pretty much any meat. Except Slorp. Jurassic Park fics are rife with potential for mini creation, due to the layman's lack of knowledge about how to write proper scientific names. Typically, an animal's full Latin name (for example, Velociraptor mongoliensis) can be abbreviated with the first initial of the first (genus) name followed by a period, and then the full second (species) name (V. mongoliensis). Note that the while the genus name's first letter is capitalized, the species name should be in all lowercase letters. These Latin names should also be written in italics, but failure to do this does not produce a mini if the name is otherwise spelled correctly. The usage of Latin names in the first place is another contributor to the potentially high number of misspellings. Canon Origin [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus rex] was an actual dinosaur inhabiting prehistoric Earth, including the Real World. As with all dinosaurs, knowledge of T. rex is limited to what the fossil record has revealed. There is still contention over whether T. rex were predators or scavengers, but it does seem to have had binocular vision and strong senses of smell and hearing. They very likely had feathers on at least some parts of their bodies. The Tyrannosaurs in the JP series are cast as predators, but depicted as featherless. (That theory didn't develop until after most of the books and movies had been released.) The first JP novel had an adult and child T. rex, while the movie had only one adult. In both versions, a T. rex kills a minor character early. In the film, the T. rex rather hilariously saves the day at the last minute by attacking the Velociraptor pack while the humans escape via helicopter. The movie T. rex can only see movement, contradicting the better-than-human vision they are now believed to have. The sequel, The Lost World, has a mating pair of T. rex with a baby. In the novel, they get to eat another minor character, but in the movie, the male and baby are actually brought to San Diego, where the daddy escapes and goes on a rampage through the city and its inhabitants before being lured back to the boat with the baby, and subsequently returned home. A T. rex appears briefly in the third JP film, getting killed and eaten by a Spinosaurus. In Jurassic World, the T. rex from the first film returns and kills the Indominus rex. Minis Character Minis *ludlows Species Minis *spinos (sail on back) *spinosaurus (sail on back) *t rex (adopted by Boarder SkarmorySilver) *t-rex *t-rexs Location Minis *jurassic park *Jurassic park (adopted by Agent Cadmar) Jurassic Park